Left
by WithKillerIntent
Summary: There would always be someone pushing the OFF button. Someone leaving someone else. Someone being left behind. Someone alone. SPOILERS


**Disclaimer: Lesson One - Death Note is equal to Not Mine. -nodnod- **

**Left**

Dark eyes watched the computer as it turned off, the screen flickering as if it was fighting to stay alive a little while longer. It failed, though, unable to resist the hand of an unseen foe. The OFF button was rather handy in situations such as this. Helping to destroy the fighters, stop their brave crusade towards success, towards justice. An OFF button. As simple as that.

As anyone might have guessed, the too-young boy watching the computer screen was no longer thinking of said computer. The thoughts running stubbornly through his tired mind were of the past, of things long finished, of people long gone. It hurt, no matter what others might think of the boy's emotionless exterior, to think about things such as the people he had been too late to save. It hurt deeply, cutting him like an ever present knife lodged into his side.

Nate River, or Near, as he was more commonly known, slowly lowered his eyes to the floor, the computer finally losing the fight and slipping into unconsciousness. The headquarters where he spent most of his time was, for once, absent of anyone else but him. No task force members, no former SPK members, not even Roger, the new Watari, was present. He was truly and utterly alone.

_Alone..._ The word sent chills through him. He _was_ alone. They had all left him; left him to face life after the terrible storm. And, as always after a storm such as this, the air felt a little too quiet, the world a little too empty.

It made sense for it to seem empty, though. Of course, like his predecessor, Near didn't always make sense to others, so he couldn't be quite sure.

_His predecessor..._ The man that he knew he could never live up to. The man that should still be alive today, solving crimes and upholding justice. Near remembered the way the younger version of himself had eagerly followed the actions of the previous L, desperate to know more about the man he one day wanted to become. It had been the one thing that held meaning for the emotionless young boy. To become L... to succeed L.

It seemed almost silly now. It had been all he wanted and now that he had finally obtained it, he felt sick inside. Maybe it was because he hadn't really obtained his goal. Maybe it was because he had been chosen by _default_. L and Mello gone, Near was the only one left.

A stab of guilt hit the small, white-haired boy at the thought of his temperamental rival. Mello had been so full of life, so dedicated to anything and everything he put his mind to. It was hard to think of that lively boy stuck inside a coffin for the rest of eternity.

Being a sensible child, Near did not buy into the stories of beautiful, white-robed angels meeting the deceased at the golden gates of heaven. It would be wonderful if he knew it to be true, but, like during a case, he needed proof. And, unfortunately, proof was not arriving anytime soon.

The boy breathed in shakily, his eyes traveling around him, taking in the sight of his many toys. The playthings seemed to have congregated around him, as if to offer condolences to the saddened detective. Two toys in particular, though, sat apart from the rest, closer to him than the others. They were both small, certainly not the better of his collection, but holding more significance than anything he had ever owned.

They were two carefully made figurines. The one, with it's messily carved hair and darkly painted eyes, was the likeness of L himself, the genius detective who had given Near a meaningful existence. The other one was in the likeness of Mello, with blond hair and a scarred face that still portrayed a plot being brewed behind those now-cold eyes.

Near watched them closely, as if he was waiting for them to suddenly come to life before his eyes. Perhaps he was, sensible boy or not. He still sometimes expected to hear of the famous L solving another case or see Mello burst through the door, making some ridiculous demand. He knew it was foolish to think such things, but that failed to stop him from doing so. The two people had always been a constant in his life; L, a role model and Mello, a rival. Both of whom should be alive and well today.

He clamped his eyes shut at this thought, blocking out the sight of his two deceased friends. He wasn't sure 'friends' was the correct term, but it seemed efficient enough.

If only he had been quick enough... If only he had been better, someone who did not lack the ability to act. Perhaps, then, Light Yagami would not have had the chance to press the OFF button on both of their lives. Perhaps, then, they'd be here with him.

"If you cannot solve the puzzle, if you cannot finish the game," Near whispered to himself, words that had once angered Mello so much. "Then you are just a loser."

Was it true? Did that make both L and Mello losers? Incapable? Perhaps... But that made him the loser as well. Near had been unable to save Mello... had been unable to help L. True, he finished the game, but had lost so many valuable players.

Near sighed and reached out to take a hold of the two figurines, holding them carefully as if those they had been modeled after could feel his grip. He was being foolish. What would either of them say if they could see him now? L would be disappointed and Mello would simply laugh at Near for showing such weakness. No use in crying over spilled milk, right?

_But still..._

Standing up, Near shuffled over to his main computer, standing before the rather large desk it sat upon. There were many drawers to this desk, but he had interest in only the one located directly below the computer's OFF button. Opening this particular drawer, he pulled out a small black box. The box was simple, nothing fancy, but he thought it would be able to serve the purpose he had in mind. So, still clutching the small dolls, he pulled the lid off and delicately placed each one inside.

He gazed down at them for a moment longer, memorizing each of their features. Finally, he slipped the lid back into place and returned the box to it's drawer.

Yes, both of their lives had been taken away, ended cruelly by a simple stroke of a pen. Yes, they deserved to still be here, working towards their goals, succeeding as only they could. And, yes, it meant Near was alone, now. Alone as he had never been before. But he supposed that there would always be someone there, pushing life's OFF button. Always someone ending things where they should have continued. And always someone leaving someone else.

_But at least,_ the boy thought as he reached out to the computer's power button, pressed it in, and watched the screen flicker to life once more, _there will always be someone left to to turn things back on._

**Well, another depressing fanfic. xD Yeah... I should probably get my head checked out. But I was thinking about poor Near, being left behind and all that. And he IS just a child, no matter what everyone thinks about him being the incarnation of evil for taking L's place. Yes, I know where you're coming from. BELIEVE ME. I was pissed at the little genius too. Until my Otouto, ChaChaSasukeDoll (check her out) came along. She adores Near, so I wrote this for her. :3**

**Do I have to ask? Ah... I'm guessing that's a yes. Review pwease! x3**

**Near: Hm... I've never been in one of these things before.**

**Me: You're supposed to tell the to review!**

**Near: Review? -looks up at story- Oh, alright.**

**Me: -waits-**

**Near: -looks at readers- Review.**

**Me: -sigh- That will have to do.**


End file.
